


Going Again

by gaying_around



Series: An Evil Kidnapping [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, not complete, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaying_around/pseuds/gaying_around
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has been kidnapped again! But this time, he doesn't remember anything. He woke up with strangers telling him things, things he could never imagine. They tell him about what happened when Sebastian kidnapped him. He has the ugly scars to prove it. But when Magnus tells Alec about his new immortality, they both freak out; Alec internally freaking out. Alec comforts Magnus and they both fall asleep. But when Alec wakes up, he's not where he was when he fell asleep. Instead, he's in the cage Magnus had told him about.</p><p>So now what does Sebastian want? What will he do with Alec now? Why did he take Alec again? How is he even alive?</p><p>Find out in this sequel; Going Again.</p><p>[First book is; An Evil Kidnapping]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Again

**_Previously:_** _Alec opened his eyes, disoriented from last night and all the medicine he took. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He opened his eyes expecting to see the beautiful boy next to him. Instead, he opened his eyes to a dark room, cold metal digging into his back unforgivingly. He opened his eyes to white hair and black eyes._

_He opened his eyes, and suddenly he was in the basement, trapped in the cage that Magnus told him about._

_A cold voice hissed, "Hello Alexander."_

********

"Hello Alexander," A cold voice brought him to full consciousness.

"What? Who are you? What do you want," Alec asked, terrified out of his mind.

"All in good time Alexander." The lights turned on, making Alec squint.

When his eyes adjusted, Alec saw the boy. He was pale, almost an exact shade as white. His hair matched his skin, hair color just slightly darker than skin. The boys eyes were pitch black, and empty looking. When Alec looked at his eyes, he realized it was Sebastian that Magnus and everyone else told him about. Then he remembered what they told him about what he did to Alec.

"You're... You're Sebastian?"

Sebastian frowned, "Yes... Did you become stupid with your time with those... Things."

Alec said quickly, "Magnus told me what you did to me. Whatever you did made me loose my memories, but he told me what happened and he's going to save me again."

Sebastian stared at him for a moment before muttering to himself, "He lost his memories... That means..."

Then, he said louder so Alec could hear, "Whatever that warlock told you was wrong. He was the one who did all that to you. You and me, we're friends! He took you a while ago and hurt you. I saved you. Who knows what that warlock would've done to you!"

Alec was surprised by how the boy's attitude changed greatly. First, it was harsh and cold, not friendly sounding at all. But now, he sounds normal, more warm and inviting. Before, he sounded so formal and stuck up, but now he sounds like someone his age should. It confused Alec. Was he nice, or mean?

Sebastian sounded genuine and less harsh now, but Alec didn't believe him yet. "If we're friends... Why am I in this cage?"

"Because I didn't know if this was a trap! I didn't know if the warlock did anything to you, so I put you in there just in case."

"So... What Magnus told me... Was wrong? He was the one who did this to me?"

"Yes!" Sebastian said, sounding relieved, "Everything is backwards! He just wanted you on his side! He wanted you to take over the world with him, that's why you lost your memories. He wanted to brainwash you!"

"But..." Alec said, confused, "He said that he and I were boyfriends?"

Sebastian stared at him, then he said, "That's wrong too."

"Okay... So he and I aren't...?"

"No..." Sebastian hesitated before saying, "But you and I are."

"We are?" Alec was now super confused.

"Yeah," the pale boy said, more confident, "He wanted you to be his boyfriend, but you started dating me and that's how this whole thing happened."

"Okay... So, can I get out of this cage now?" Alec asked.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot." Sebastian took a key seemingly out of no where and unlocked the cage.

Alec got out quickly, starting to feel claustrophobic. "So... Now what?"

"Well, the people you were with are probably going to try and find you and take you back, so we need to go somewhere else. I have somewhere in mind already, so I'm not worried about that."

"Okay... Wait, you said Magnus was trying to take over the world... How? How would he do that?" asked Alec

"There's this cup called the Mortal Cup that can control demons and do other things. I'll explain it a little later when we're safe." Sebastian explained.

"Once we're safe," Alec started, "What do we do then?"

"We need to find the Mortal Cup."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!!! 
> 
> So, if anyone's wondering what's going on, Sebastian took Alec again and convinced him that Magnus is bad and did everything to Alec, not Sebastian. So, Sebastian is brainwashing Alec into thinking he's the good guy. He's trying to get Alec on his side. You'll find out the reason why soon enough.
> 
> So, enjoy the prologue of the story. I know it sucks, but the next chapter should be better. I don't know when it's coming out, but hopefully soon. And sorry this one is so short! I was kind of rushed writing this.
> 
> Bye guys, love you!


End file.
